Dorm That Dripped Blood, The
| running time = 84 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $90,000 | gross revenue = Unknown | preceded by = | followed by = }}The Dorm That Dripped Blood is an American horror film of the slasher subgenre. It was co-written and directed by Stephen Carpenter and Jeffrey Obrow and released in the United States by New Image in April, 1982. The movie stars Laura Lapinski, Stephen Sachs, David Snow and Pamela Holland as four college students who stay on campus over the Christmas holiday to clear out a dormitory that is due for demolition. In the course of their work they are stalked by an unknown assailant who uses various industrial tools to dispatch his victims. Plot Notes & Trivia * The original working title for the film is Pranks. The ultimate title is inspired by the 1971 film The House That Dripped Blood, directed by Peter Duffell and stars Christopher Lee and Peter Cushing. * The Dorm That Dripped Blood is considered a "Video Nasty" in the UK. The 1992 video release was cut by 10 seconds by the BBFC and the 2001 DVD issue was culled from the same cut print. * This is the holy horror film distributed by New Image. They also distrubted the theatrical releases of 1980's Harlequin and 1982's Pink Motel. * The Dorm That Dripped Blood was released theatrically in Canada by Frontier Amusements. * The movie was released theatrically in the Philippines on September 21st, 1985. It was released in West Germany in September, 1986. * In the 1986 horror movie Dreamaniac, a fictional film is featured called The Sority That Dripped Blood, which is both a pastiche of this film as well as 1983's The House on Sorority Row. * The Dorm That Dripped Blood is also referenced by the character of Randy Meeks in 1997's Scream 2. Cast & Crew * This is the first film work for directors Stephen Carpenter and Jeffrey Obrow. They are also known for their collaborative efforts on The Power, The Kindred and Servants of Twilight. * Co-director Stephen Carpenter is also the co-creator of the NBC television series Grimm. * Actress Leesa Gallentine is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Music composer Christopher Young makes his film debut with this movie and is credited as Chris Young. Christopher Young is also known for his memorable scoring of the first two Hellraiser films. * This film marks the acting debut of Daphne Zuniga. She will go on to play Jo Reynolds in the popular 1990s drama series Melrose Place. Home Video * The Dorm That Dripped Blood was originally available on DVD in the United States under its original title Pranks and was eventually released under its better known title on a Blu-ray/DVD combo pack on April 26th, 2011. This Blu-ray release features the original uncensored directors' cut that had previously never been seen by the public, featuring additional and extended gore and exposition sequences. Cast Recommendations * The Power (1984) * The Kindred (1987) * Serveants of Twilight (1991) * Soul Survivors (2001) See also External Links * * The Dorm That Dripped Blood at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:1982 films Category:New Image